Electronic system components (e.g., central processing units (CPUs), graphics cards, hard drives, memory, etc.) generate large amounts of heat during operation. This heat must be removed from the components in order to maintain safe operating temperatures. Overheated parts generally exhibit a shorter maximum life-span and may be likely to experience sporadic problems resulting in system freezes or crashes. The typical heat removal technique adds heat dissipating elements to hot surfaces thereby increasing the area of heat dissipation. In many instances fans, or other active cooling devices, exchange the heated air or liquid with cooler ambient air or liquid.
In electronic systems utilizing liquid cooling, an electronic component may be permanently affixed to a cold plate which is part of a liquid moving structure that allows for the exchange of heated liquid with cooled liquid. In some instances many different electronic components are cooled with a single cold plate. Because of the permanent or semi-permanent connection between a cold plate and an electronic component, access to the electronic component and/or the removal of the electronic component is difficult. Further when multiple electronic components are cooled with a single cold plate, otherwise operable electronic components must be rendered inoperable in order to access and/or remove a damaged or defective electronic component.